I Joined The Black Parade
by lord fluffy47
Summary: She committed suicide and woke up in an unknown world. A fancy marching band of the dead pick her up. She joins them hoping for happiness in the world of death. Some things dramatically change. She might even discover new feelings. My Chemical Romance fanfic. OCx? Rated for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Last Day

**Hi, I'm Lordfluffy47 A.K.A Madison. This is about a girl who committed suicide than woke up in a land of dead. I hope you guys like it.**

**This fanfic will most likely be my OC's POV the entire time.**

**I do not own the black parade or My Chemical Romance. I only own my OC and this story.**

Chapter 1: Last day 

One depressing day, I had been torn apart for a hurtful time. My scars of self harm began to show. I had been teased, beaten, scarred, and much more awful things. I planned to end my sorrow filled life.

I walked into my room, locking myself away from the cold, heartless world. I pull my sharp blade out, the exact blade I used for the cutting I do, the cutting of my living flesh I don't want to be in.

I pointed the sharpened knife towards my scarred, beaten, pained stomach. I felt each nauseated moment pass. I stayed in that strange place for a while, thinking back at each and every moment in my life. I discovered more negative than positive. I sat in depression, and sorrow.

I gripped the knife, I forcefully shoved it into my no longer soft stomach. I screamed in pain, No one heard my pained cries. Each sorrow filled tear strolled down my face. I coil up in a sickening position as my opened and gashed stomach bleeds. I cough out flemy blood and strange substances. The pain fades as my eyes blur. My eyes fade out, my last tear leaks out, The pain faded along with my eyes I felt myself leave the dark, dim, painful world. I floated away nothing on my mind...Just...Freedom.

My eyes opened up to a black and white world. My confusion was over all the tallest mountains. Where was I? I noticed my blood had dried, so have my tears. Where did my color filled world go? I heard the slightest noise from far away. It sounded exactly like marching band music.

I ran towards the overwhelming, beautiful, yet sad music. I seen a large group of others. Some looking alive, dead, poetic, and demonic.

They were walking towards me. I rested my lifeless legs, Waiting.

Once the large marching band group was in front of me I stared at them.

The one I believed was the leader lowered himself in front of me. He opened his mouth to speak to me, Finally words came out, "Welcome to black parade."

**Sorry if it was really short. I promise you I will write more. I will reveal my characters name in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my first chapter. Feel free to R&R! ^_^ Hope you guys liked it.**

**XOXO 3 Madison**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome

**I'm back with a new chapter! If anyone's actually reading this thank you! I hope you enjoy this chaptie! :3 **

**I don't own the black parade, My Chemical Romance, nor do I own anything of theirs. So on with the story!**

Chapter2: Welcome

I stood in that bland colored world somewhat terrified. A strange man is standing before my unsure eyes. They entire world went silent. There was an unpleasant stiffness the clogged every positive energy to enter through my mind.

The one man who I suspected was the leader carefully looked straight into my confused eyes.

He gently whispered to me, "How did you get here?" I gasped loudly still terrified after all the events I did purposely.

My eyes once again began to tear. I couldn't breath but the short, awkward hiccups and gasps escaped my mouth. My dry, cold lips moved, I drifted off into my mind replaying each unusual moment in my mind, "I-I was a-a s-suicide." I managed to say through the studdering of my intense shock.

The man looked disapointed, "Suicide, A waste of life I find it." He held his pale, silver like head down as if he was saddened that my life ended because of him.

I looked at him, My shock decreased a bit for me to speak clearly but my confusion was still past it's own climax. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked, my eyes non-focused and widened.

He placed his hand on my shoulder gently trying to calm me. "We are The Black Parade we welcome the suffered ones that passed in a parade which may never end. We plan to understand more of our problems and live in peace and we make death ore comfortable. So please, make yourself at home." He said.

I spaced out once again processing his words in my head. "What can I do now?" I asked still unsure.

"Join us." One of them said. He held out a hand for me to grab.

I grabbed his hand. He pulled me beside him. He embraced me tightly. It wasn't awkward that a complete stranger was holding me. Instead of backing up I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, I felt so comfortable at that moment.

The man who I was hugging spoke, "I'd like to let you know that my name is Frank... also more importantly Welcome."

**There! My second chapter! Thanks for reading, really appreciate it. I'll try and update soon. Byee!**


End file.
